Dr. Crygor
Dr. Crygor is the cyber-organic, 109 year mad scientist and game developer at WarioWare, Inc. who is always making strange but fantastic experiments, the most notable being the gyroscopic controls he added to Wario's Gameboy which began the events for WarioWare: Twisted!. He also owns a private island laboratory in Diamond City where he conducts his most important experiments. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! In the first WarioWare game, Dr. Crygor is seen working on an formula of some sort, which he tries out. It makes him so sick, he goes to the bathroom. After the Microgame Mix, the toilet overflows and the whole lab floods. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! Dr. Crygor's multiplayer mode is Balloon Bang. WarioWare: Twisted! Wario breaks his Gameboy Advance in rage, and then he gets an idea to get it fixed by Dr. Crygor, and then he rides on his bike to Dr. Crygor's lab. Soon, Wario gives the broken Gameboy to Dr. Crygor and he throws it in a yellow washing machine, and the washing machine duplicates the Gameboy with no buttons but a gyroscope. WarioWare: Touched! Dr. Crygor reveals a machine he has been working on. He inserts an apple core, and turns it into an uneaten apple. When he goes over to the apple to examine it, the machine traps him inside and transforms him, too, resulting in a red tint to his suit, as well as the missing halfs of his gloves, boots and helmet added. Dr. Crygor's microgames involve rotating things. Dr. Crygor is also the creator of Mike. After Mike's Microgame Mix, Crygor goes to the space club he was singing at, with the help of Dribble and Spitz. WarioWare: Smooth Moves In his stage, named "The Kelerometer", Dr. Crygor and Mike operate a special machine with pig resemblance. He calls your character over, a bulky figure with your Mii's face on it, and has it step into the machine. In his Microgame Mix, you play microgames from previous stages that burn "Kelories". After each microgame, Dr. Crygor and Mike add the Kelories to your total score through exercise bikes. At the halfway and end points, you must continue to do what the microgame requires for an extended amount of time, to burn as many Kelories as possible. (i.e. "Keep Running!") After the Mix, your character will lose weight depending on how many Kelories you burned. Dr. Crygor's stage does not have an epilogue scene, and the intro is not viewed in the theater, but the music is provided in the Music Area. The stage's music is titled "Yellow Murmur", and plays similarly to Ashley's Theme (WarioWare: Touched!), in that it's a single song that plays through the whole stage. WarioWare: D.I.Y. Dr. Crygor is dreaming about himself playing a video game, and suddenly, the objects in the video game comes out scaring him, which wakes him up. Then he gets the idea to make a "Super MakerMatic 21", in which we can make graphics, A.I. and music. Game & Wario Dr. Crygor wakes up one morning and goes to the bathroom. He gets stuck in the toilet and proceeds to flush himself down the toilet straight into his lab, while striking an exemplary pose, with a rose in his mouth. His game involves creating robots by drawing lines at a certain length on the Wii U Gamepad. WarioWare Gold As the third opponent of the Twist League, Dr. Crygor is searching for fungi in the Agate Forest along with Mike. Crygor is on edge due to how "spooky" the forest is, and Mike claims that the forest is supernatural. While they chat, they get bumped into by Doris 1, who reveals herself to be an abandoned robot. Dr. Crygor feels quite bad for her until she recognizes that he was the one who abandoned her, to which he is terrified and quickly runs away from her. Mike waits where he is while the game starts. Shortly after he escapes, he brings her back to his lab as she was supposed to. Mike is off-put by her presence and Crygor's reasoning is because she couldn't be abandoned in a haunted forest. Mike admits that he made those frequencies up but Doris 1 says that they were true. This spooks both Mike and Crygor, until Crygor realizes he dropped all his fungi back in the forest. He prepares to ask Mike to retrieve them, but Mike quickly denies to do so. Crygor panics and the game ends. Gallery 'Artwork' 'Screenshots' ParanormalFrequencies(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold (Paranormal Frequencies) StarScientist(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold (Star Scientist) Fillbots2(RHM).png| Rhythm Heaven Megamix (Fillbots 2) FreezeFrame(RHM).png| Rhythm Heaven Megamix (Freeze Frame) FreezeFrame(RHM)1.jpg '' ()'' de:Dr. Crygor Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Males Category:Twisted League Category:Villains